


Faith

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Faith

Title: Faith  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/) 's challenge:# 201: Random Word Generator Redux. Word: Defeated, and for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) prompt # 81: Albus Dumbledore.  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Faith

~

Severus watched Voldemort send Harry's body flying.

_It’s been for naught. We are defeated._

Turning away, he limped back to the Shrieking Shack to remove all traces of his presence. No one would find him.

Sod Dumbledore for making him care, and Harry for giving him hope.

After cleaning the place thoroughly, he exited the shack, exhausted to the point of stumbling.

When he was caught by strong arms, he looked up into a hallucination's face.

“Potter?”

Harry smiled. “Didn't Dumbledore teach you faith?”

Severus would never get used to these Gryffindors, but he would give it a good try.

~


End file.
